


From Alchemists to Hunters

by Spud_Ladybug



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Crossover, F/M, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29297367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spud_Ladybug/pseuds/Spud_Ladybug
Summary: When the sacrifices are transported on the Promised day, they don’t land in Father’s lair. Instead, they land somewhere else...
Comments: 11
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

He felt the familiar feeling, the feeling of every bit of his body being torn apart. This wasn’t good. Did that mean Father’s plan was going accordingly? This wasn’t good, he thought as everything went white. He heard a familiar voice say   
“No...I will not be used today.” That was right before Edward Elric slipped into blissful unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

“Please Master?! I really want to see Elric fight!” Mr. Wing looks down at his apprentice with eyebrows furrowed.  
“Zushi, as I’ve said before, I’d like you to learn more about Ren before you watch him. Continue practicing your Hatsu.” Mr. Wing walks off as Zushi turns back to his glass of water with the leaf.  
Gon and Killua look to the boy in interest.   
“Who’s Elric?” Gon asks.  
Zushi responds quickly.  
“He’s a brand new fighter in the Heaven’s arena! He came just a week before you guys! And he’s already in the 200s with a 8-0 record! At this rate, everybody thinks he’s going to be challenging a floor master soon!”

“Whoa! Really?” Gon looked at the other boy enthusiastically.  
“Yeah! But Mr. Wing won’t let me go watch one of his matches...”  
Killua smirks.   
“Then how about we just sneak into one? Mr. Wing never necessarily said we couldn’t go, and we could take you with us!”

“Are we allowed to use a loophole like that?” Zushi asked.  
“I don’t see why not.” Killua turned to the two and whispered.  
“I’ll go find tickets. You two, don’t be suspicious.”  
“Suspicious? Why would I be suspicious? Ahaha....” Gon chuckles nervously. Killua shakes his head and drags Gon over to him.  
“Ok Gon you’re coming with me dumbass.”

The two friends headed out onto the street.   
“So...we’re just looking for tickets?” Gon asked, looking to the other kid. Killua shrugged.  
“There’s usually people standing around trying to sell tickets for a higher price outside of the Arena...”

“Oh! So we’re looking for somebody whose selling?” He starts jogging around, shouting out  
“HEY!! IS ANYONE HERE SELLING TICKETS??? Oof!” Gon bumps into someone and falls on his behind. His white-haired friend simply facepalms.   
“Sorry sir, my friend’s just an idiot.” Killua then stops in his tracks. 

This guy’s aura...it felt so strong and intense, like the sun blazing down on a hot summer’s day. It didn’t even look like he was doing it intentionally. He didn’t show any signs of it. He simply smiled casually at them.

He spoke up.  
“It’s alright. So I heard you were looking for tickets?” The pair nodded enthusiastically.   
“Well lucky for you, I have spares that I was given for inviting a friend or two. But...I’m kinda new here, so I don’t really have any friends yet. So...as long as you guys have like...1,000?” 

Gon’s eyes lit up.  
“Wait really? That’s so cheap!”  
The blonde shrugged.  
“Well yeah, I’m not going to drive some kids broke! Though you two aren’t any ordinary kids, are you?” 

The two smiled and laughed a bit.  
“Wait! You guys are the ones who just got into the two hundreds! Gon and Killua, right?

“Yup! That’s us!” The older teen frisked his pockets, finding two slightly crumpled tickets and forking them over to Killua and Gon.

“Well, I look forward to seeing you two again! Maybe even in the ring.” He smirked mischievously before heading off with a wave.

Gon started.  
“Wait. You don’t think that was...”  
Killua grinned.  
“Elric, huh? Fucking sweet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. Telling The Date

Roy Mustang shot up with a gasp. What was going on? The last thing he remembered was seeing a blinding white space, the only thing noticeable being a strange being and a doorway. Now he couldn’t see anything at all, instead feeling a soft fabric around his eyes. A blindfold? 

He stumbled off of whatever he was laying on, groaning in pain as his wounded hands attempted to claw at his face. He needed to see damnit! He heard hurried steps coming his way.

“Hey! What are you doing? You’re going to make your injuries worse!” Roy startled at the voice, straining to hear where it was coming from. The Colonel tensed as gentle hands eased him back onto what he could now recognize as a bed. 

Strange as it was to admit, this person’s touch was already making him feel more at ease. Somehow it already spoke volumes about this person, kind and reassuring. Roy strained out a few questions.  
“Who are you? Where am I?”

The stranger adjusted himself, speaking up in a more serious “My name’s Leorio, and you’re in Yorknew City. I found you all beat up in an alleyway near the outskirts of the city on my way in. Can you tell me what happened to you? My only assumption so far was that you got mugged or something.”

“Mug—! I did not get mugged!” Roy fumed a bit, then schooled himself with a calming breath. It wouldn’t be of any use to get mad at this ‘Leorio’. If anything, it sounded like he was a kind passerby who took him in and patched him up. If anything, he should’ve probably been grateful that he was found by someone who wanted to help instead of hurt.

Mustang reached towards his eyes once more, feeling the cloth wrapped around his eyes.   
“Why am I blindfolded?”   
“Blindfolded? Those are bandages Mister Mustang.” Roy stumbled back, startled by the sudden use of his name.  
“Careful!”

“How do you know my name?” Leorio picked up something from a surface nearby.  
“I read it on this fake ID when I was looking for someone to contact for you. Is it your real name then?” Roy nodded, but then looked confused. 

“Fake? I don’t carry a fake ID.” Leorio chuckled a bit.  
“Well unless you found the secret to eternal youth or something, I seriously doubt that you’re 114 years old Mister Mustang.” The look of utter bewilderment on his patient’s face made the hunter pause.

Leorio took a closer look at Mustang’s head, doing a cursory glance for any wounds. Slowly, he said,   
“Roy, can you tell me today’s date?”  
“Last I remembered it’s the 21st of February in 1915, right?” A new level of concern washed over the aspiring doctor.  
“Roy, I need you to not panic, okay? The date today is October 2nd, 1999.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup


	4. An Alchemist in the Woods

Izumi Curtis was used to the curveballs the wilderness could throw at you. Of course she was, she fought bears with her hands alone for fucks sake! With that in mind, the alchemist thought she would be prepared for anything these unfamiliar woods had to throw at her. That was, until she ran into a young blond who appeared to be...licking chains?

The teen startled, noticing her presence. He put down the chains, and put himself on guard.  
“It’s not what it looks like ma’am, this is simply a part of my training.” Izumi quirked an eyebrow. She wasn’t even sure she wanted to know what kind of training this boy was doing.

“Kurapika? What’s going on over there?” Another male voice drifted over, this one sounding more gruff and older. A dark haired man of a strong build walked over, inspecting the two.

Kurapika gestured to Izumi as a wordless response, as snarky as one could be towards what seemed to be an authority figure. Coupled with the golden hair, the housewife could almost mistake him for one of her students. But no, not quite; there were some glaring differences between her pupils and this young man. 

While Ed was like a raging wildfire, this new teen was more akin to lightning that hid inside dark storm clouds, deceptively calm with a raging fierceness lying in wait. And though he and Alphonse both seemed to possess a polite kindness, Izumi could sense something in the youth before her that she hoped Al would never have; a cold and intense readiness to kill.

The two strangers looked to her, the elder one giving her a query.  
“Are you lost Miss?” Lost? Izumi supposed that was what she was. Frankly, she couldn’t quite place a finger on what she was doing before finding herself in these woods. She was helping someone, right? It was she fighting something...damn, it was all a blur. 

Kurapika and his Master looked at each other with concern at the woman’s long lapse in thought. She was definitely lost, and it was in both’s nature to want to assist her.   
“Well, we’re pretty far out in the woods, but with around two days travel, we can probably get you to the nearest town. Kurapika, we could probably continue your nen training while we’re on the move, would you be alright with that?

The Kurta nods in agreement of the plan as Izumi looked up at the pair in muted surprise. Not that she didn’t want to trust it, but it was pleasantly unexpected that the first people she ran into in this forest were so quick to offer assistance. Did she really look that helpless now?

Though she must admit, she was quite curious about the word the boy’s teacher had mentioned. ‘Nen’. The way he said it made it sound like it was related to the training that was occurring.  
“Thank you for assisting me. Though, you must forgive me, but I’d like to make an extra request.” The hunters looked at her with curious expressions. They still looked open enough, so Izumi took it as a signal to continue.

“I’d like you to tell me everything about the thing you call ‘Nen’.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! Updated! (Even though it’s short as usual lol)


	5. Cloudy Weather

Roy Mustang was no stranger to panic attacks. The tight feeling in your chest as you fight for control of your breath, the airiness that infiltrates your head, breaths that come out in short gasps. He needed to get a grip, because he was definitely having a panic attack right now.

But...he was alone. He was alone and without vision, making the world an empty void. There was no Riza, no Maes, no companion to help him through the dark. Just him, alone with his flurries of breath.  
“B... Go... just wouldn’t give up! He was really that determined to see his friend.”

A voice? It sounded somewhat familiar...who was it?  
“I guess that really is the kind of person he is though! That kid makes me proud to call myself his pal. Heh...that makes me kinda sound like a boasting parent, doesn’t it? As if I needed any more reasons for people to think I’m twice my age...” He hears a lighthearted sigh. 

Kid...parent...was Maes here after all? Roy felt his breathing start to level out at the soothing tones of the man’s voice.  
“Maes? You can stop now, I think I’ve calmed down.”  
An awkward cough was his response.  
“Mister Mustang? It’s Leorio, remember? It’s October 2nd in 1999, and you’re on a bed in my rented apartment.”

“Fuck...Leorio...are you sure you’re not the confused one?”  
He heard a sigh from the young healer.  
“Damn, it’s going to be really hard to convince you it’s 1999, with your eyes being as they are...” Roy groaned inwardly. This man really thought it was the future? But if he was right...Roy didn’t even want to think of the implications of that...

What would it mean for him if this was truly the future? Was everyone he knew dead? His team...His Aunt...even Riza....he didn’t want to consider the possibility, but it was inevitable.

Leorio flicked on the tv, checking the weather. Roy heard the tell-tale cheery tone of a reporter.  
“Expect cloudy weather this week from tomorrow the 3rd to the 6th! Things are getting chillier folks! Gotta love the chilly autumn breeze!” Roy’s ears started to tune out the voice. The radio oddly showed no signs of making any familiar static that Roy was used to...he’d never heard something so clearly.

He was starting to consider the possibility...it was spring in Amestris...but the reporter was talking like it was fall. Unless he was in a coma or something, the man dreaded he may truly be in the future. As the realization set in, tears slowly rolled down his cheeks, tearing off the bandages around his eyes. He was met with disparaging darkness.  
“I’ve never been in such a confusing rainstorm before...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short lil chapters. I call ‘em Chappies. Also, the like—two people that always comment on this, one: I love y’all, two: who do you want to see Ed fight in Heaven’s Arena?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
